Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname
Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname is a what if? Death Battle. Description Goddess VS Goddess! Time to find the ULTIMATE Magical Girl! Will the classic win or will the newcomer make the Neo Queen bow before her? Interlude Wiz: Magical Girls, a genera of anime and manga that is often see as a combination of "Friends Forever" and the "Super Sentai" genera. While both may have lots of friendship and romance, it also has... Boomstick: Incredibly powerful girls that could kick your ass! Some of these eventually ascend into god-hood in terms of power. Such is the case for Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice. Wiz: And Madoka Kaname. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analize their armor, weapons, and skills to decided, who would win..... Wiz & Boomstick: A Death Battle of Goddesses! Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there once thrived a kingdom on the moon, that is almost exaclty like Earth is today. Boomstick: Polluted and on the verge of collapse? Wiz: No, covered in beautiful flowers, impressive buildings, has humans, and even computers. Boomstick: HOW THE HELL DID THEY HAVE COMPUTERS THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO?!?! Wiz: ...anyway.....it was ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, and her heir was the young Princess Serenity. Boomstick: Who looked almost exactly like her! Wiz: This place lived in peace until the Dark Kingdom...... Boomstick: Destroyed the place along with themselves. Then dear old mom, used the Silver Crystal to wish her daughter and friends could be reincarnated on Earth...thousands of Years later.....and the Dark Kingdom was reincarnated to....WHAT?!?! Wow..mother of the year everyone! Reincarnate you kid AND her enemies! Wiz: She was eventually reincarnated on Earth as Usagi Tsukino, and when she became 14, she soon found the other reincarnated senshi and befriended then and together they faced the Dark Kingdom, and took them down...along with 4 other groups. Boomstick: To do this Sailor Moon and her friends would all have to be powerful, as they have faced omnipitant beings multiple times, and have come out on top. Wiz: Usagi, as the reincarnated Moon Princess, is capable of accessing the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Boomstick: The Silver Crystal is a diamond like object that was created from her tears, and can grant her a limitless amount of power, and grant her, her most desired wish. I know what I would use it for... (Image of Boomstick with a harem of the most powerful girls in all of fiction) Wiz: The Legendary Silver Crystal is perfect for fighting omnipotent beings like Queen Metalia or Sailor Chaos Galaxia. Boomstick: Usagi is also very durable. She is capable of tanking attacks from all 8 of the other Solar System senshi at once. Each of which at that point, individually was a Galaxy Buster in their eternal forms, where they all rivaled Saturn's base form, while Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn were both even MORE powerful than that! Wiz: She also seems to have Superhuman speed, as seen in the first episode where the monster Morga was attacking Naru, and Usagi's hair clips alerted her to it, and she arrived only a few seconds later despite the OSA.P Jewelry Store being a few miles away. And that was only the very first chapter, as all her stats have enhanced since then. Later in the last arc, we find that she is massively faster than light as she flew around the Solar System multiple times in mere seconds. Not to mention that she also traveled from Earth to the center of the universe in mere seconds as well. Boomstick: ALSO, Before anyone says ANYTHING, the transformation to Sailor Moon does not take about a minute. It is instantaneous and was only slowed down for show. Just wanted to get that out of the way now. Wiz: Then there are her mighty attacks. Moon Tiara Action, which is a boomerang like move, where she removes her tiara, throws it, and it slices her foe in half then causes them to turn into dust. Boomstick: There is also Moon Princess Halatation, which fires and energy beam to vaporize foes....in a single hit. Wiz: As well as Moon Rainbow Heartache another beam...which....kills in...a single...hit..... Boomstick: ......I'm noticing a pattern here. Wiz: She also has an attack where she cries. If she cries while in her Sailor Moon form, her hair clips will emite Sonic waves, that can destroy a building..... Boomstick: .....and that was first episode. By the time of the third chapter of the manga, she had become so powerful, that Luna had mentioned that this attack could collapse an entire dimension! Wiz: There is also her ultimate attack, Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss. Which is a blast powerful enough to kill all 8 of her closest when Galaxia brainwashed them to fight her. Boomstick: .......It seems like she is just getting new power-ups in each major fight to make herself able to beat her enemy. Wiz: That is ......pretty much how Sailor Moon works. However, a random power-up, will NOT be allowed in this fight....however, there is one more form of Sailor Moon left. Sailor Cosmos, who is Usagi from thousands of years in the future, where THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE that is in a post-apocolyptic state, where she and Chaos are the only surviving beings. Boomstick: What....the.................She is powerful enough to survive a UNIVERSAL APOCALYPSE!!?! You have to be kidding me. It....it has to be a to be a reincarnation or something....right? Wiz: Actually.....from what Naoko Takuchi has stated.......Sailor Cosmos, is in fact Usagi's future self. Boomstick: Oh.....dear....goddess...... Wiz: Plus, if Sailor Moon is ever in trouble the other senshi can sacrifice their lives to transfer all of their power to Sailor Moon. Boomstick: WHAT?!?! They can give up their own lives to give another one their powers? ''' Wiz: Not only that, it has been demonstrated that Usagi's future selves can channel themselves through her body, granting her, their power as well. Such as when Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi's future self from 1000 years into the future took control, and merged her power with hers. Even if they are from an alternate timeline. '''Boomstick: Does this chick have ANY weaknesses? Wiz: However....despite all her power, Usagi does have some weaknesses. For example, if the Silver Crystal is destroyed she will fade from existence, as it is her Sailor Seed. Though, nothing has been shown to be able to even scratch it though. Boomstick: She is also kind of a ditz, and loves to eat! She is also obsessed with boys and a good looking or muscular guy can be a small distraction just by merely being in her line of sight, and one thing that should be remembered about the Silver Crystal, that while limitless, it need's to be fueled by Usagi's life force and willpower. So if she exerts to much power with it, she can die. Wiz: But even then, Usagi almost has never needed to exert herself to that point, as she has only had to reach that point in the end of the first arc. But time and time again Sailor Moon has pulled through to the point of where she had pretty much ascended to goddess-hood at the end of the manga. (Usagi: In the name of the moon, I'll punish you) Madoka Kaname Wiz: One fateful night, a girl named Madoka had a dream about another girl fighting a monster, and getting destroyed along with an entire city, and possibly the world. In this dream appeared Kyubey, telling her, she could help by becoming a magical girl. Boomstick: Uuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhhhh. This sounds like another stupid cutesy series. Are you really sure a character from this can handle a fight with Sailor Moon? I mean look at her! Madoka is so puny! How can she possibly fight... (Add in scene of Madoka blowing up an entire universe) Boomstick: .........What......the.....f*uck........... (Under Construction) Fight On the moon appeared, 2 pillers of light. One yellow and one pink. After the flashes cleared, there stood two women. Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname, the two most powerful Magical Girls in existance. Not knowing a thing about each other, they sensed the power of the other, and worried they were a threat to the world. Both quickly transformed into their magical girl forms, ready to face their foe. FIGHT!!!! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Sailor Moon VS PMMM Battles